500 Days
by BabyyBre
Summary: He hates her. He hates her. He hates her. He's a liar, because hell, he loves her.    Derek Morgan never thought it would happen to him, but it does. He falls in love; with Rossi's daughter. T right now, M maybe later
1. Day 21

Title: 500 Days

Summary: He hates her. He hates her. He hates her. He's a liar, because hell, he loves her.

Derek Morgan never thought it would happen to him, but it does. He falls in love; with Rossi's daughter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own, CBS does

A/N: I just heard the news of Paget Brewster; I am SO sad that she's leaving. I just hope Matthew Gray Gubler comes back!

*** Criminal Minds ***

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 21)<strong>

He took a much needed deep breath before he knocked on Penelope Garcia's office door.

"Come in!" She screamed in a singy-song voice. His mind wondered for a brief second, wondering if she got into _someone's _coffee supply. He shook the thought of his head before he stepped into her office. "Derek." She said with a smile. "What a wonderful surprise!"

He smiled. "I need someone to talk too."

Her face expression went immediately from happy to pissed off, and a lit bit worried. "What's wrong?" She said, grabbing his hand, forcing him in the seat across from her.

"Clam down, baby girl." He told her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, and he shook his head yes. She took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

He smiled lightly. "I think, I might be…in love." He said the last part quickly.

Garcia felt her heart beat a little faster, and her mind quickly came up with a million and two questions to ask her best friend.

"Baby girl!" He screamed at her.

"Sorry." She nervously laughed. "What did you say?"

"I'm in love."

Garcia wanted to hit Derek and then sequel.

"Who is this girl who stole the heart of my Derek Morgan." Garcia asked, pulling her chair closer to the man.

"Your going to think I'm crazy…"

"Derek."

"I think I'm going crazy."

"Derek!" She said a little louder.

"But she's simply wonderful…" The Chicago native said, smiling.

"Derek!" She screamed, finally getting the man's attention. "Who is she?"

"Isabell Rossi." Derek said with a smile.

"Oh." Garcia replied. She did **not **see this coming. "Tell me about the first time you saw her, Morgan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Garcia went to her office door and locked it, before sitting down in her chair again. "Begin." She told him. "And leave **nothing **out."

"Well, Garcia, let me tell you…"

* * *

><p>*** Criminal Minds ***<p>

Hey! I hope you like it. Sorry, it's short but the next chapter is longer. PROMISE


	2. Day 1

Title: 500 Days

Summary: He hates her. He hates her. He hates her. He's a liar, because hell, he loves her.

Derek Morgan never thought it would happen to him, but it does. He falls in love; with Rossi's daughter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own, CBS does

*** Criminal Minds ***

* * *

><p>(Day 1)<p>

Derek Morgan sighed as he looked at the clock. He should have been out of the office an hour ago, but since his best friend was sick, he was doing all of his own paperwork.

He, again, sighed before he turned his attention back to his paperwork.

It was going to be a long night.

Suddenly, a young woman appeared in black sweatpants, a white FBI t-shirt. She smiled, "Hi, I'm looking for da….David Rossi's office."

He got up from his from his desk. "Hi…" The world stumbled out of his mouth. "I'm Derek Morgan." He put of his hand, and shook hers. "His office is right up the stairs."

"Thanks." She headed up the stairs, and Derek watched her. Rossi answered the door, greeted the young woman with a hug and a rare big smile, and they both went into his office.

Derek sat his desk, forgetting about his paperwork, wondering who the woman was and how Rossi knew her.

He sat for another hour, getting lost in his own thought until a voice appeared behind him. "Morgan." The voice belonged to the Italian FBI Agent.

Derek turned around in his chair, and put on a smile. "Rossi."

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Paperwork."

"Oh." Rossi smiled softly. "You should go home, Morgan. It's late." Derek nodded. "First, before you go, I would like you to meet our newest agent to the BAU. This is Isabell Rossi, my daughter."

She waved softly. "That is only if Aaron wants me on the team."

"Bambina, I'm sure he will." Rossi smiled to his daughter. "Morgan?" He asked grabbing the young man's attention back to him. "Can you sure her around while I finish up in my office, please?"

Derek shook his head, "Yes."

"Thank you." Rossi turned his attention back to his daughter. "I'll be done soon. Then we got to dinner."

"Okay, papa." She smiled.

Derek waited until Rossi left before, he spoke. "I'll show up the most important we have, it's where we hold the coffee."

She laughed, and Derek smiled. He loved her laugh. "Coffee is always a must working in the FBI."

"Yes." He nodded in agreement. He walked towards the newly built break room that was outside the loud crowded bull pen. "How long have you been with FBI?" He wanted to know more about the woman he stood by.

'Since I was 22 years old." She said proudly. "So, about eight years now."

Derek's eyes went big, he was impressed. "What department?"

"Quite a few." She smiled. "Kidnapping and negation for a few years. CAC for a year, and undercover for the rest. I love the undercover unit."

Derek looks at her a bit confused. "Then why do you want to switch?"

"Dad." She laughed, and butterflies in Derek's stomach grew. "Told me that Erin wants a new agent with your team and I was the first name on the list."

"Well, congrats Isabell."

'Not yet." She pointed out smiling. "Aaron has the final word. It is his choice."

Derek smiled back to her. "I'm sure he's going to want you. You have to much experience to pass up."

"Let's hope so." She said.

"Well," Derek stopped walking. "Here's the new break room."

"Comfy." She laughed.

"Isabell!" Derek heard Rossi call for her.

"That's my cue." She told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Isabell." He called after her.

"Bye Derek." She mocked back.

Derek watched her leave.

He has never met anyone like her. He wanted to get to know her. He hoped like Hotch would say yes to her joining the team.

He looked back to his paperwork, only for a second before gathering his stuff to go home. He couldn't focus on paperwork anymore. Isabell Rossi was stuck on his mind.


	3. Day 2

Title: 500 Days

Summary: He hates her. He hates her. He hates her. He's a liar, because hell, he loves her.

Derek Morgan never thought it would happen to him, but it does. He falls in love; with Rossi's daughter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own, CBS does

A/N: Watching some Criminal Minds right now! Aw, I love this so much! Lol. And the self defense moves I wrote down are moves I learned in kick boxing.

*** Criminal Minds ***

**(Day Two)**

Isabell Rossi looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed through the long blondish brown hair once again this morning. She was nervous, but she wouldn't dare tell anyone that.

She quickly pulled out of her driveway with the Porsche, and hurried into the BAU parking lot. She smiled seeing her father. She grabbed her stuff from the driveway.

"Good morning." David Rossi greeted his twenty-nine year old daughter when she stepped out of the car. "How are you this morning?"

"Sleepy." She yawned. "I set my alarm an hour before I had to get up for some stupid reason."

"Good thing I brought an extra cup of coffee, huh?" He grinned at his daughter.

She smiled brightly, "Thanks, papa." She took the extra cup and sipped it right away. "So….what's the plan for today?"

"Training day." Rossi replied.

"Training?" She asked back a bit surprised. She thought this day would come a lot later, if she made it to the team. "Training for what?"

"Aaron wants to see you in action before he decides anything." Rossi quickly explained. He pressed for the elevator. Once inside, he asked his pride and joy, "Do you still want the spot, Isabell?" He asked worried she changed her mind.

"I am still here, aren't I?" She grinned.

Rossi smiled, "You are too much my daughter."

She looked at him, with a light smile on her face. "You know I get told that way too much!"

Rossi laughed, he loved her. Then he took a look at her, "Bambina, if you are taking this spot because I want you here. Don't take it, okay? Your happiness is more important. If you're not going to be happy here, don't be here. Go back in the kidnapping unit, I'm sure they snatch you right back!" Isabell tried to get a word in but Rossi kept going on. "Hell, bambina! Any team in the FBI would lucky to have my Isabell."

She grinned, "Papa!" She screamed, making him quiet and his attention turned to her. "I know I am going to be happy here, and I want to be here. Anyways, when have I ever done anything to make YOU happy?"

Rossi thought about it for a minute and laughed. "Good point there, Rossi."

She grinned, making a face at him before turning back to her coffee.

"You know it's true right?"

"What's true?"

"You could be anywhere in the FBI right?" Rossi asked. "Hell, I'm sure with your brains, skills and my last name. You could get a hell lot more done then Cooper."

She laughed, "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Please do." Rossi teased back. They had a great relationship, and Rossi loved that he was close to his daughter. "So, you know that right?"

"Yes, papa. I do know that."

The elevator dinged, telling the Rossi's that arrived to their dentations. "Isabell, are you ready?"

"Yes." She grinned.

*** Criminal Minds ***

Isabell changed into black yoga pants, a pink tank top and Puma tennis. She was pulling her back into a tight ponytail as she walked into the training room. "There she is!" Rossi yelled.

"Hello, Isabell." Hotch smiled, pulling the woman into a welcoming hug. "How are you?"

"Good." She replied. "And you, Hotch?"

"I'm great." He replied. "Let's get this started, shall we? And then we can catch up. I have heard you and Agent Morgan have already met." She nodded yes. "I want to see you defend yourself from him."

"Alright." She walked into the middle of the almost empty room, where Derek was. "Hi again."

"Hi." He grinned at the skinny agent in front of him, before looking at Hotch and Rossi, wondering what the two old friends where talking about. "Ready?" He asked, turning his attention back to Isabell.

"Yes, slow poke" She laughed as Derek lunged for her.

Hotch and Rossi turned to the two younger agents, watching them. "Ten bucks on Morgan." Hotch said to his old friend.

"You're on!" Rossi smirked.

The two older agents watched Isabell and Derek got at it. It took a couple minutes, but he finally got Isabell down on the ground. He heard the Unit Chief laugh, and Derek was a bit proud of himself.

Derek didn't see that Isabell was smiling, too. She threw her leg in the air, and kicked the back of his leg. He fell, caught off guard by her actions.

Isabell worked fast.

She stood up in front of him and punched him in the gut. Then she wrapped her arm around his neck, but didn't put any pressure on it. She, instead, put her knee to his back, bringing him down to the ground slowly.

She counted to three in her head, before looking to Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch was smiling, even though he lost the bet. He was proud of his god daughter. "Good job, Isabell. You won the fight."

She beamed with happiness and let go of Derek then offered him a hand to help him up from the ground. "Nice kick." He told her. "Where did you get your skills from?" He tried to recall if he has ever seen her moves or skills anywhere in his career, but he hasn't.

"Different people." She replied. "They taught me to let your partner to think that they are wining, and then catch them off guard."

Rossi laughed. "Only the best for my daughter." Isabell blushed. "So, Aaron, what do you see?"

"Isabell Rossi, welcome to the team." Hotch said with a light smile.

"Congrats." Derek smiled.

"Yes, congrats." Rossi smirked. He felt so proud of his daughter many time, but this time he felt happiness, proundness, and a bit of worry. But he'd never tell anyone that, because he wanted to work with her. He quickly pulled her into a hug, and he heard her laugh.

"Happy to be working with me, papa?" Isabell put emphasis on the last word.

"Yes." He laughed smiling, telling her the truth.

Hotch was smiling too.

He has heard many things about Agent Isabell Rossi, that were good and some bad. But he was a bit excited to see how different the rumors were and how different the two Rossi would work together.

He turned his attention back to the young Italian. "Can you start tomorrow?" She shook her head yes, not speaking up. "We'll have you met the team today. Follow me to the bull pen."

Isabell followed the older agents, (Hotch and Rossi) and Derek was on the right side of her. "Thanks for helping today." She said to him.

"My pleasure." Derek replied, smiling back at her.

Hotch brought Isabell into the war room where the rest of the ream was wondering in. She stood next to her father as the team sat and waited for their Unit Chief to speak up.

"As you all know, Strauss wanted us to have a new team member on our team. Someone who is skilled in…well, everything." Hotch laughed, looking at the genius of the team, before he went on. "We were very lucky to get my first choice. She knows a little about everything. Welcome, Isabell Rossi, to the team."

She took a step forward, with a push from her father, and waved hi awkwardly.

The first one to introduce herself, was the mother on the team. "I'm Jennifer Jareau. But you can call me JJ." She waved to the new BAU Agent. "Welcome."

"I'm Emily Prentiss." The dark haired agent smiled.

"Doctor Spencer Reid." The skinny doctor mumbled fastly, but the younger agent caught everything.

She smiled, "I have heard lost about you."

Spencer's face lit up but you couldn't read his expression. "I hope good things."

She shook her head yes, conforming that what she heard about him was good things.

Derek spoke up next. "We have another member, but she's a bit busy right now. So, you'll meet her tomorrow."

"Okay." She gleamed with happiness. "It was really nice to meet you guys."

"Same." Spencer said.

Isabell thought to herself. 'This is going to be fun.'


End file.
